Obstacles
Obstacles are terrain modifiers. They are environmental objects that can be found when battling Cogs, which block line of sight between the player and Cogs. They can be used to create a level of tactical depth to the player's advantage, or impede them by blocking their path towards enemy Cogs. Obstacles can be found in almost any Cog battle, but those more beneficial to the player are found on the streets. Some Obstacles also grant additional bonuses when used. Immovable Obstacles These obstacles are immovable and non-interactive. They only exist to block direct line of sight with Cogs or Sprockets, and to be used as cover by players. Immovable obstacles include: * Large Furniture (Desks, Counters etc) * Pillars * Heavy Machinery (Pipes, Boilers etc) * Buildings and Walls Hydrants Hydrants are located all around Toontown, most notably on the sidewalks of streets. Players walking near them will find them dancing happily, indicating that players are receiving a bonus from them. Hydrants increase the strength of all Squirt Gags used by the player by 10%, if the player is standing within 1 Square of the Hydrant. After the bonus is given for 1 turn, the Hydrant disappears and reappears at another part of the street. Mailboxes Mailboxes are located all around Toontown, most notably on the sidewalks of streets. Players walking near them will find them dancing happily, indicating that players are receiving a bonus from them. Mailboxes increase the strength of all Throw Gags used by the player by 10%, if the player is standing within 1 Square of the Mailbox. After the bonus is given for 1 turn, the Mailbox disappears and reappears at another part of the street. Flower Beds Flower Beds are located all around Toontown, most notably on the sidewalks of streets. Players walking near them will find them dancing happily, indicating that players are receiving a bonus from them. Flower Beds increase the strength of all Drop Gags used by the player by 10%, if the player is standing within 1 Square of the Flower Bed. After the bonus is given for 1 turn, the Flower Bed disappears and reappears at another part of the street. Trash Cans Trash Cans are located all around Toontown, most notably on the sidewalks of streets. Players walking near them will find them dancing happily, indicating that players are receiving a bonus from them. Trash Cans increase the strength of all Toon-Up Gags used by the player by 10%, if the player is standing within 1 Square of the Trash Can. After the bonus is given for 1 turn, the Trash Can disappears and reappears at another part of the street. Trash Cans can also be targeted by a player's Gags to rain anywhere from 0 to 2 Banana Peels, which deal 10 damage to Cogs. Picking up these Banana Peels do not refill the Banana Peel Trap Gag. Trees Trees are located all around Toontown, most notably on the sidewalks of streets. They occupy a single space, and do not serve much purpose except for certain ToonTasks where the player must hit trees with Gags to obtain items. Movable Obstacles Movable Obstacles can be pushed into the path of Cogs by Toons, or with the Glove In A Box ToonTool. Crates Crates can be pushed in any direction by a Toon, or with the help of a Glove In A Box. Crates can also be stepped on by Toons to jump on Cogs' heads, dealing 10 damage, however this is not recommended as it places the Toon directly next to the Cog at the end of the turn. When used with a Glove In A Box, it shoves the crate in a fixed direction, and hits any Cog in its path for damage. Barrels Barrels can be pushed by Toons as well, however they roll in 2 directions at a fixed 2 squares per push. Any Cog in its path takes 3 damage and is knocked back. When used with a Glove In A Box, it shoves the barrel in a fixed direction, and hits any Cog in its path for damage. Disabled Goons Disabled Goons can be pushed around by Toons when disabled. When used with a Glove In A Box, it shoves the Goon in a fixed direction, dealing damage equal to their Laff penalty on hit. This makes them a cheap and efficient way of damaging low level Cogs, especially in the Sellbot Factory. Category:Mechanics Category:Advanced Mechanics